Coloxus (series)
|creator = Marie Nguyen (actress)|based_on = |written_by = Marie Nguyen (actress)|screenplay = Marie Nguyen (actress)|story_by = Marie Nguyen (actress)|director = Marie Nguyen (actress)|creative_director(s) = Marie Nguyen (actress)|presented_by = Marie Nguyen (actress)|starring = Marie Nguyen (actress) Emil Macko|voices_of = All|theme_music_composer = SuperEnguanaPianist|country = USA Mexico China Japan Vietnam Russia|language = English Spanish Chinese Japanese Vietnamese Russian|executive_producer = Marie Nguyen (actress)|producer = Marie Nguyen (actress)|editor(s) = Marie Nguyen (actress)|news_editor(s) = Marie Nguyen (actress)|location = Houston, TX|running_time = 30-50 minutes|cinematography = Marie Nguyen (actress)|production_company = Other companies|distributor = Other distributors|original_release = November 22, 2018|composer(s) = All composers|picture_format = All pictures|audio_format = All sounds|first_shown_in = November 22, 2018}}Coloxus (series) is a American adult comedy slapstick television series created by Marie Nguyen (actress) that premiered on November 22, 2018. The animated series of younger audiences has made him laughs sitcom in bloopers. The age classifications are all randoms. The age classifications are all ages who are great. Premiere Finn Wolfhard and her gang, Teenagers are real life bloopers. Children are growing up to become teenagers. Thomas Rennings is a cute boy and his clone, the teenager Thomas Rennings. Thomas Rennings and her great gang, Kenny Afton, Mary Schmidt (Thomas' girlfriend), Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Andrew Baldimore are the current friends. Actually, Terrence Afton is bullying his younger brother at since the events in the stories throughout the day, the evening, the dusk and the night (He goes to crazy). Thomas Rennings and his gang was funniest guy. Characters Main Characters: * Mateo Beltran, He is the 4-years-old young son of the Beltran family, goes to the Thomas Rennings gang. * Marie Nguyen, She was in Houston, Texas. Her parents hated from the events are still happy. She became the gang of Thomas Rennings are currently. * Teddy Afton, A 7 years old boy, who is missing left eye. * Thomas Rennings, 5-years-old gang leader and leave her parents is desperate. * Dina Williams, She is shy and cute little princess daughter of her parents. * Agnes Williams, Preschooler toddler young son of Rachel Williams and Simon Williams. * Terrence Afton, He is negligent, arrogant, scaring his brother and eldest son of the Afton family. * Kenny Afton, He is his sister, Elizabeth Afton and her older brother, Terrence Afton. He will cry painfully and see her in those horror games. Mary Schmidt's boyfriend is currently going happily, Terrence Afton's replacement is teasing. * Rachel Williams, 17-years-old older daughter of Kevin Williams and Joshua Williams, Girlfriend of Simon Williams and her young son, Agnes Williams. * Kevin Williams, Terrence Afton's best friend, grandfather of Agnes Williams and has a witnesses at Thomas Rennings and his gang. * Simon Williams, He has a good relationship with mom. Your little sister princess. Odiously his stepfather goes crazy. His girlfriend is a good relationship and his little son is a cute. * Mary Schmidt, a young 5-years-old daughter of Mr. Schmidt and Mrs. Schmidt and their love interest, Kenny Afton and Thomas Rennings have a good relationship with gangs. * Andrew Baldimore, 10-years-old young son of Baldi Baldimore and Susan Baldimore, neglect, feel regret for the wrong notes and become the gang of Thomas Rennings. * Carl Johnson, an American rapper man and his best friend, Big Smoke. * Noah Schnapp, a teenager is a great boyfriend. * Millie Brown, a pretty girl. * Jaeden Lieberher, is a great teenage boy. * Finn Wolfhard, a young son of Eric Wolfhard and missing mother and big brother Nick Wolfhard. * Nick Wolfhard, 21-years-old elder son of Eric Wolfhard and elder brother of Finn Wolfhard. * Lydia Afton, A 10-years-old young daughter of Houston, TX. * Kassie Cucchiella, 3-years-old young daughter of her parents and sister of her brother and sister. * Kevin Beltran, twin brother, Mateo Beltran and young son Linda Beltran and Kennth Beltran. * Noah Jupe, 14-years-old older son of his mom and dad, Katy Cavanagh, Chris Jupe and her sister Jemma Jupe are great. * Kevin Afton, A young son of safety parents and Kenny Afton's friend. * Teddy Afton, He was scarred by the monster, , its hurts his left eye. * Daisy Miller, a sweet 2-year-old preschool girl, was born from her mom and dad. Daisy Miller's dead grandmother left. Daisy Miller, her father, says she sees him two days before leaving him at home, Replace, Frankie Afton's sweet love interest. Recurring Characters: * Scourge, He is a pet of Thomas Rennings and his friends, who lives in the Thomas Rennings' Lair. * Sheldon Afton, brave older son of his parents, and his partner named Friend. * Scourge, originally also known as Joshua Williams, Kevin Williams' dead wife and Terrence Afton's dead best-friend, are intimidating with a smile from the past. She is a forty-five years old woman. She was her separated elder daughter, Rachel Williams, Simon Williams' mother-in-law and Agnes Williams' grandmother. She says goodbye to his husband and Terrence Afton as a rivalry with leaving her fate unknown. * Paul Afton, a high school worker and takes pride in his girlfriend. * Christa Afton, HK's best friend, a high school lady is seducing a student and her preschooler toddler boyfriend, Connie Afton is very pretty. * Connie Afton, he is the cute and young boyfriend of the teenage sexy girl, Christa Afton. He was a best friend, Agnes Williams and a preschool student boy. He doesn't really know his babysitter's identity. * Buster Afton, a young man and elder son of her dad and mom, who such as Simon's arch-nemesis and rival was intimidated for bullying Kenny Afton. * Friend, He is Chinese-American boy and his love interest, Player. * Jack Grazer, a adolescent boy, and his desperate friend named Erma Afton hate his house and his babysitter of Agnes Williams. Other Characters: * Hideo Saito, a Japanese high school teenager was killed by Thomas Rennings and his gang. * Hideo Saito's Girlfriend, a great 18 years old Japanese high school girl, his closest girlfriend of Hideo Saito hump a pet an Asian cat. * Dusty Afton, a student away from the kindergarten of the school, fears the hit men. Groups of bulldogs chase him, he was then from the backstory He is 16 years old, He are older son of her parents being deceased. * Randy Afton, who is the main antagonist, is like the archenemy of Sheldon Afton and Thomas Rennings and her gang, A rock and roll high school. * Donnie Afton, which is just a very expensive image of the angry text "Car accident? Divorce? Crybaby?" in a neutral chaos and framed by their murders. * Birman Boy, a little boy who has meows, is aggressively demanding a cat meow like me. * Bradley Afton, a small preschooler, a beautiful son of Mr. Afton and Mrs. Afton, He was her hates madness, abandons, He loves likes his prisoner Thomas Rennings, who transforms into a mountain lion cub. * Dr. Afton, An Houston doctor, Who gets kidnapped by Thomas Rennings and his gang for turning Agnes Williams into a cat. * Theodore Afton, He is crazy, arrogant, strange, former pubescent student boy who first goes to Despacito to dancing on the bridge. * Frankie Afton, Dusty Afton's young son and his dead mother, Minda Afton. * Mitchell Afton is stupid, heartless, arrogant, the bosses of Austin, TX, the attractive boyfriend of Raymond Afton. * Party Leader, he is the primary antagonists and who, like Rachel Williams' archenemy, Who get killed by Thomas Rennings and gang. * The Bully, who as a boyfriend was betrayed by girlfriend, Mia Afton. Trivia * This Thursday are November 22, 2018. Category:Bloopers Category:Series